Mystery
by Mandymom
Summary: After the discovery of the void, as it turns out, Scourge isn't dead. But, what does this mean? Warning: Bizarre elements that aren't for all users. Viewer Discretion is advised.


"What's happening?!" Scourge asked. "Everything is disappearing-AHHHH!" Scrouge screeched as he disappeared as well. Unknown to him, the multiverse was collapsing. He had passed out from the shock. When he awoke, all around him was a dark void. "I...is this the afterlife? Did I...die?" Scourge wondered to himself. "This is a horrible afterlife...do I...deserve this? I...my mind is too fuzzy to remember anything right now...did I...kill anyone...what did I do...before? Is...this...oblivion...but I'm a spark...in the non-existence? I...have so many questions...that can't be answered..." Scourge felt rather numb. "I...I'm dead. Or...am I dying? I'm totally lost..." Scourge put his hand on his chest, desperately hoping for a heartbeat, or any sign that he was alive, not wanting this to be his fate. Not only was his heart beating, it was beating quite fast, when it was steadier before. "I'm...okay? But...how am I...alive? There shouldn't be anything around me. Yet...I feel myself breathing. How would I be able to do that if I were dead? This is...I...don't know...I really don't know what it is." He saw a light. "H-Huh?" He approached it. This light...maybe I can get out of here..." Instead, Sonic came forth from the light, and it faded.

"What kind of place is this?" Sonic wondered.

"Oh gosh, you can't believe how glad I am to see another mobian!" Scourge hugged Sonic. "Wait a minute. You look familiar...B-Blue..." He staggered. "Why did I call you that? Oh my gosh that was so rude I'm so sorry is that racist?" He quickly apologized. "I shouldn't have hugged you like that I'm just so glad to see another person I was so scared." He added.

"I-It's okay. If I were in the same situation I'd be like that too." Sonic sighed. "Wait a minute...your Scourge."

"Scourge? Scourge? You can't just go around naming people like that man! How rude."

"You've been gone...for years..."

"I have? It felt like a few minutes ago my universe was collapsing!"

"It was quite a long time. You must have been unconscious for...3 years."

"But if I was unconscious for 3 years I wouldn't be alive right now."

"Maybe the void supplied you with everything you needed until you woke up. It must have done that somehow. I think it was more of a coma or a vegetable state you managed to wake up from."

"Following that logic, it would also clean up when I...n-never mind I don't want to think about that."

"Me neither. We need to get you out of here."

"What about the others? There can't just be me."

"We need you first. Your my anti-version. And your awake now, too. Logically, you should be able to function normally on your own. At least, I hope so..."

"M-Me too. I...my name is Scourge. I remember now...I changed it...from just being Sonic. But the event that led up to the name change...ugh...fuzzy mess. I absorbed some kind of energy, and then I turned green. Someone scratched me, giving me these scars. Thats as much as I can decipher. Anti-Sonic is, well, was more of a way to distinguish myself from you so no one got confused if they were talking about me, or talking about you Blue."

"Let's get out of here." The light showed up again, and Scourge and Sonic floated towards it. They appeared on the surface of Mobius, a genesis portal right behind them. "The void was recently discovered. As it turns out, the void is sort of a storage area for the multiverse. It must have been created by the Super Genesis Wave somehow, but that's just one theory. Everyone that we thought no longer existed is actually kept in there. Possibly until their Zone is recreated. It's a complete mystery...It could be shards from the old multiverse brought into a new Zone. And that's another theory. Nothing points to a clear answer. Or it may have existed before and didn't get destroyed by the Super Genesis Wave. Yet another theory."

"I have a headache. What's a Super Genesis Wave and how could it create a Zone? What the hell is a Zone anyway?"

"There's only one Super Genesis Wave. It's basically what wrecked the entire multiverse as we know it. Um...Zones can mean universes, or an area, based on the context, but in this context, it means universe. The multiverse is a term to include every Zone that has existed or does exist. A universe is basically one instance of existence. We thought you'd been erased completely out of existence, but...it..your...not. This is confusing for me too."

"Nice exposition." Scourge felt his heart beating fast. He...was not scared. He didn't really feel excited either. His face flushed.

"Scourge? Your blushing quite a bit."

"Oh um...I um...Uh..." He stammered. "Um...well..." Scourge desperately tried to think of an excuse. All that came to his mind was of Sonic saying _"Oh, you like me THAT way don't you?"_ In a flirty tone.

"Are you scared? Embarrassed?"

"Em-Embarrassed? Your SERIOUSLY under estimating me Blue. I don't get embarrassed."

"Why are your cheeks rosy red then?" He asked.

"I have no idea!" Scourge replied. _That was so stupid! You need to MAN UP._

"Well, that really comes full circle. Neither of us know why."

"Oh! Just realized! I'm blushing because Blue I um I...I...I l...I...I love you..." Scourge stammered. He said I love you almost in a whisper, and hung his head down in shame too. Sonic couldn't make it out.

"What was that?"

"Wait, now I'm embarrassed from stammering so much. Sorry, lost the feeling I had before, now it's no longer important, have a nice day Blue." _What are you saying, you dingus! You can't just lose feelings._

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me how your feeling."

"But! I have to, you'll totally freak out, but I can't keep you in the dark!" Scourge stressed.

"Forcing yourself to tell your feelings to someone is NOT healthy. Calm down."

Scourge took a deep breath. "Okay, I'll not tell you..."

"Good. Now...maybe we should get some food or water in you. Are you hungry or thirsty?" _Part of me really wants to know what he felt...but part of me also knows that pressuring him is wrong._

"No, but I hafta piss like um...a race horse wouldn't cut it. A giant?"

"I'm sure that you wouldn't end up producing as much as a giant!"

"I may have a large bladder capacity, but not THAT large." _I really want to hold my crotch...so childish though, and it'll get all over my gloves if I leak..._ Scourge tightly pressed his legs together and held it as best he could without hand assistance.

"Can you run, or..."

"I can barely WALK!"

"It would take forever to find a bathroom if that's the case. You would make it, but it would take quite a while. Or...you might not make it..."

"I'm not wetting myself like a baby!" Scourge scoffed.

"You cut me off. So that's why, I'm going to carry you to the nearest bathroom!" Sonic picked up Scourge BRIDAL STYLE.

"I'd rather wet myself then be carried in such an embarrassing way!"

"Do you REALLY want to do that?"

"Uh...W-Well, if you carry me this way and I make it then it be less embarrassing then peeing myself. And way less messy..."

"That's what I thought." Sonic started off running to the nearest town. Sonic had to run for quite a while. "Residential area. It would take too much time to ask everyone if you could use their bathroom..."

"I'd probably wet myself before we found anyone that would accept."

"Yeah..." Sonic agreed. He passed house, after house, after house, after house...

"HOW MANY GODDAMN HOUSES ARE THERE!"

"It's a city."

"You took me to a city, and expected to find a bathroom?"

"It's only the 20th largest city in Royal Hills Zone, geez Scourge."

"Your telling me that THIS is only the 20th largest?!"

"We're almost out of the residential area. I live here, so I know it well."

"Then why don't we go to YOUR house."

"It's in another residential area."

"There's TWO?!"

"Four, actually. There's the first restaurant, we've entered the shopping area. Well, the one near this residential area..."

"Is there 5 millon of them?"

"No."

"8?"

"4."

"Okay, you do have to pay if you want to use the bathroom, but I could go for a snack." When Sonic spotted the sign, his ears drooped. "Bad news. It's closed."

"Why didn't you just take me to the woods or something?"

"Because there's a better option." Sonic was now walking instead of running. "Ooh..." He groaned.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-No..." His stomach growled.

"Oh, you must be hungry, we can grab a bite to eat after we find me a bathroom."

"Yeah." Sonic didn't wanted to admit it, but he had to use the bathroom too. In order to keep himself awake while researching, which he wasn't too fond of, as he prefers field work instead of sitting down at a desk, he gulped down an entire soda to prevent him from falling asleep from his boredom. Sure it worked, but it made him so he couldn't run, because his bladder would jolt in protest.

"Ugh, could you speed up?"

"No."

"We're both going to wet ourselves before we find a bathroom!"

"I'm trying my best!" He snapped.

"Your really hangry."

"Shut up."

"There's a tree! I could pee on that!"

"No."

"But you could guard for me and..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"There's better, safer options."

"Fine..."

"Oh, there's someone we could ask for directions." Sonic tapped the man's shoulder.

"What do you want, faker?" Shadow asked. "The way your carrying Scourge oozes of homosexuality. I knew you were gay, all along Sonic."

"How rude, we just wanted directions." _He's dreamy though._ "He's not carrying me like this because he's my boyfriend, it's because I can't walk very well. I...have to use the bathroom really bad." Scourge's face was much more red then it was green.

"Hmpf. I'll show you just so you can potty train that mess Sonic." Shadow said.

"What?! But I learned how to use the bathroom...um...8 years ago... Is that right? I learned when I was 2 or 3... No it's not, I would've have learned to use the bathroom when I was ten."

"Your so stupid, you can't do math right! I'd expect nothing else from a faker of a faker." Shadow scoffed.

"like... 13 years ago? That would be correct. Um...I think. Ugh, how can I not math?"

"It's 15. 15 years ago. At the maximum, idiot." Shadow picked up both of them by the shoulders then leaned their weight on him, but most of the weight was also on them. "I don't trust you to be able to walk." Shadow managed to drag both of them in a timely fashion. He knew exactly where the nearest bathroom was, as he memorized it's location. But, before he could get to it, he spotted the construction, and the portapotties near the site."There." He pointed to a couple of portapotties.

"You expect me to go in one of THOSE?!" Scourge started walking away, whimpering. "We can find a bathroom. That is not one. It's just a box..." Shadow pulled Scourge back. Sonic went into one of them.

"No, it's a toilet." He said.

"Shadow is nusto." Scourge sighed. "That's clearly a blue box. Though, I am curious what one would keep in there."

"That's obviously a portapotty!" He refuted.

"Doesn't look very portable. Besides, portapotty's aren't blue, they're red. Shadow's colorblind!" Scourge noted.

"What kind of world has RED portapotties?" Shadow questioned. "It's not just a damn box. It's a damn box with a toilet in it. Now use it before you pee yourself."

"Fine..." Scourge groaned. He went into the portapotty. "Ugh, still very cramped even on Mobius. Who came up with these?"

Shadow turned direction to where Sonic was facing, but he wasn't there. "Where did Sonic go?" He looked around for a while, but then Sonic got out of the bathroom.

"I'm here, Shadow." He replied, standing right behind him.

"Your very sneaky, faker." Shadow chuckled.

"Well, I should have tapped your shoulder first, I guess. That would have spooked you just as well..."

"Yeah. A-Anyway. I have something.. to talk to you about. I'm sure you don't feel like I do, but keeping you in the dark is too painful, because I care for you. I was hoping that you had these feelings for someone else, that way, I could see you happy with someone you really care about. B-But...you don't. I...actually don't hate you. I actually...Um...basically...Would you promise not to freak out?" Shadow asked. _Okay, here it goes..._

"I'd be perfectly fine!" Sonic answered. _He must want to be friends! I'm so excited! Though, he might not be telling me that, whatever he says, I'll be acceptive and supportive!_

"Sonic, I..." Shadow started to say.

"Whew! That was quite a close one, thank you! Can I hug you? I washed my hands." Scourge asked.

"Mhmm...I was telling Sonic something really important, but you interrupted me." Shadow groaned. _I had a good mood going, too._

"Oh...Sorry. You can continue..." Scourge apologized.

"No. You ruined the mood..." Shadow sighed. _I can't believe my bad luck. I was alone with Sonic, but then Scourge came and ruined everything. Then again, confessing my true feelings for him near a construction zone wasn't the best idea._

"Don't worry Shadow, there's always a next time." Sonic gazed at Shadow mystically.

"You always have such optimism. Hey wait a minute..." Scourge noticed where Sonic's gaze fell. "You have a crush on him, don't you?"

"N-No...I just want to be friends! Sc-Scourge..."

"Come on, your just telling me that because your afraid he'd over-hear. I suspect that he's being tsundere."

"Stop using anime terms. He's not tsundere. The only person that Shadow MIGHT have had a crush on is Maria. But I suspect that they were nothing more then friends." Sonic claimed.

"That's so sad, you ended up with unrequited love." Scourge sniffled.

"I do not like him like that!" Sonic growled.

"Didn't expect you to be tsundere. Hehe! Didn't you say you were hungry?" Scourge asked.

"Mhmm...I can't move as fast when my blood sugar is too low." Sonic noted.

"This place looks familar, except for the construction site. I remember this geography. If my directional senses are correct, then there should be a chilidog place a couple blocks down. Unless it closed. Follow me!" Scourge walked past the construction site, only slowing down in fear of Sonic getting lost. "Is this pace too slow? Should I speed up?"

"No." Sonic replied. "It's fine." He sighed. _Wish he could go faster, but that lie I told...I feel so guilty...that's not what a freedom fighter should do._

"By the way, who are your parents in this timeline? What ARE you doing in this small city?"

"I got tired of Mobotropolis, it seemed too big, so I picked a suburb." Sonic explained.

"It is the capital, after all. Don't you miss being with your mom and dad, being Sally's girlfriend, the old king acorn-"

"Sally's GIRLFRIEND!?" Sonic questioned. "We did love each other, but she told me to give up fighting robotnik. We did kiss, but then she got robotized. I WAS Fiona's girlfriend, but we broke up. I did that to help Tails get over her." Sonic explained.

"You...WHAT?! YOU DATED FIONA!?" Scourge yelled.

"Not only that, she cheated on me, with you." Sonic mentioned.

"She...doesn't love me..." Scourge sobbed.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm sure you can find another girl."

"You...don't understand! She was the greatest girl I ever knew!" Scourge sniffled.

"It's your fault for bringing that up. But, it's my fault for not keeping my mouth shut." Sonic hung his head in shame. Scourge comforted him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I could pay for them instead of you. I'm still rich from when I was king."

"I'm sure Fiona loves you. Why wouldn't she?"

"Because she loves you."

"Her love was a lie. She loved you all along."

"Thank you Blue." Scourge smiled. "You have this way of lighting up a room, and, your so kind..." Scourge was blushing. "I can't help but...lo-like you. It would be awesome if we were friends..."

"I want to be friends with you too!" Sonic hugged Scourge. "By the way, I was lying about not liking Shadow earlier, and why I slowed down. I AM hungry, but in combination with me having to use the bathroom, I couldn't run. Lying...always makes me feel so guilty for doing it. Besides fighting Doctor Eggman, I'm a scientist. I honestly prefer fieldwork, because I get to run around. I nearly fell asleep from boredom while researching!" Sonic chuckled. "So, I drank soda to keep myself alert. It worked, but you know the consequence."

"You? A scientist? I wouldn't expect you to have THAT kind of job."

"Me neither. Oh, is that place it?" Sonic pointed to the shop ahead of them.

"Thank goodness, it's not closed!" Scourge opened the door and Sonic followed.

"What would you like to eat?" Sonic asked.

"Mmm, now that you mention it, I AM hungry..."

"I think I know what you would like! A chillidog!"

"Hahaha, you know me so well! Didn't you say that you lied about not having a crush on you know who? I'm not one to gossip. Well, about you!" Scourge walked over to a table and sat down, while Sonic ordered.

"Who's that?" Someone whispered to their friend.

"Kinda looks like Sonic..." The friend replied.

"Do you think it's his brother?" The person asked.

"Maybe he's his boyfriend instead." The friend giggled.

"Uh..." Scourge shuffled around, blushing. _Are they talking about me?_

"He looks nervous." The person said.

"Doesn't he?" The friend replied.

"I'm back Scourge!" Sonic announced.

"His name is Scourge?" They questioned.

"What kind of name is that?" The friend wondered.

"Why is Sonic hanging out with him?" The person wondered.

"Why are you asking me for?" The friend giggled.

"Um...people are spreading rumors about us." Scourge said.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Sonic groaned.

 **End of chapter.**


End file.
